User talk:Kuukai2
Analysis Exactly which page says that the Phases were made to carry out Morganna's will and not to collect data on human emotions? I need the exact page number so I know which one to upload. Though, to save some time, is it the page to the right? Kulaguy 05:32, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Heh...I know why you're asking and where you got that scan from <_< --Rpg 05:45, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Page 41, actually, in the "morgana" box: :::Morganna was the system of The World, a presence with a feminine personality. Harald used as the womb for the birth of the "Ultimate AI" Aura. However, Morganna concluded that her existence would lose all value once the child was born, and planned to prevent her birth. She formed the eight phase monsters and had them chase Aura to try and capture her. ::The Skeith section below that reiterates this. "One of the eight phase monsters Morganna created to hunt down Aura was..." So, what is this for? - Kuukai2 06:42, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::To prove a point to me, I think. I asked about an official word (or document) that disproved the Liminality easter eggs 100% on the Altimit boards. I'm still not 100% convinced, since there's other ways around it, but that's really something I'd have to take up with the translators and coders themselves, I think. - BetaCygni 04:37, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the above user still believes in the idiotic easter eggs just because your translation said "eight phase monsters". Kulaguy 23:10, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :::::More like "isn't convinced that the creation of the 8 phase monsters invalidates everything." But please, can we not start that here? - BetaCygni 00:18, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Afraid you'll be proven wrong? You brought it here when you made a comment. Oh, and there are tons of things that invalidate the Easter Eggs, not just Analysis, yet you still refuse to accept that it's false. Kulaguy 00:22, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I meant more like, "let's not bicker in a user profile"? - BetaCygni 18:10, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's a talk page, it's for bickering. - Kuukai2 18:13, 17 June 2007 (UTC) How do you know Analysis is canon? What if the easter eggs are telling the truth? Skeith is called the terror of death why? analysis answers that? The easter eggs answers that so what if its the reverse? Kite X :We know Analysis is canon because IT IS AN OFFICIAL INFOBOOK. OFFICIAL INFOBOOKS TAKE PRECEDENCE OVER THEORIES BY PEOPLE NOT ACTUALLY INVOLVED WITH THE CREATION OF THE GAME. EmiHinata 00:59, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, the easer eggs were never released in Japan or confirmed to have the blessing of the creators, and they directly conflict with things that do. Some of them are true, but as at least one of them is false (Cubia was not created by Morganna), they are not a safe source for new information, and hence "not canon". - Kuukai2 01:29, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Your monster info Hey kuukai do you still happen to have the stats and pics for the world R2 monsters? Do you have the monsters from vol. 2 and 3 as well? If you don't have the time to update the monsters page, I could take that off your hands if you could send me the scans. If you don't feel like scanning, that's fine too. :( --Gundam Fan 11:46, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll try uploading the scans. I only have the first issue of The World to feature the walkthrough, which I think is issue 5. I'm pretty sure the remaining issues have the rest of the walkthrough, but no idea where to find scans of that... - Kuukai2 17:42, 13 June 2007 (UTC) K cool, I'll await those scans than. Thanks :D. --Gundam Fan 06:32, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Here are the pictures (resized) I scanned a while back, and some of the info. It's only one mag's worth, since I only have G.U. The World up to Vol.5. The BradyGames U.S. guides seem to have like all of this info minus item droppage, including the official English names for monster skills. You might want to get that. ::Page1 ::Page2 ::Page3 ::Page4 :- Kuukai2 02:22, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Hey thanks a million! I'll get to work on it as soon as I have time. --Gundam Fan 09:21, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Vikings You took classes on Vikings, you know Japanese, and you're very nice. I think you're my hero. Can I have your MSN? =l Amaethon 21:05, 9 September 2006. (UTC) :Aww, your page is cute. Kuukai, I'm your fanboy. ^_^ Amaethon ::If you like Elizabeth, you should watch/read 銀魂. - Kuukai2 18:29, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe you should put all the inhabitants of net slum on one page. Just a suggestion.--Cojin17 07:34, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :I think they're happy the way they are, let's wait for Tartarga's R:2 appearance... - Kuukai2 07:42, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah by the way what happened to Net Slum?--Cojin17 07:47, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :We don't really know yet - (Wait, I'm not gonna sign my own talk page) If you need any info just ask on my talk page.--Cojin17 07:53, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Somehow, I think Kuukai already has all the information he needs. >_> --CRtwenty 21:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Hey how do you know they're related?--Kite X 03:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Japanese wiki. - Kuukai2 04:29, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Whats's Kuukai mean?--Kite X 00:53, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :空海, Sea of Emptiness, but that doesn't really catch the meaning. It was probably derived from Mukuukai (無空海), which means "an ocean of void nonexistence." This refers to the world that Buddhists hope to enter, beyond our temporal and physical delusions. It's the most famous name attributed to the founder of Shingon Buddhism, and some monks have had -kai appended to their names as a badge of honor. - Kuukai2 02:01, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Kewl...--Kite X 02:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks--Kite X 05:16, 12 February 2007 (UTC) OHHH thanks.--Kite X 23:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) *glomp* Thank you so much, Kuukai. x_x That was driving me insane. - Biccy 20:14, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Np ^^ I find it helpful to use "What links here" and then just have Mozilla highlight everything I need to change... - Kuukai2 20:18, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Monster Can you make a template for R:1 monsters like you did with the R:2 Monster template? Kulaguy 01:28, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to, but I don't have a guidebook for the original games like I do for G.U. so I'm not sure what stats they even have. Does anyone have a source like that? - Kuukai2 01:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Here. :::http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/589681/25950 :::http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/589682/29157 ::Kulaguy 01:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC) I do have the guide book for Rebirth.--Daipenmon 01:38, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :We're not talking about Rebirth. Kulaguy 01:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::There is also additional monster data that should probably be added to this guide (physical/magical tolerance, elemental weakness, etc.), but that isn't included in Ryu Book IV, which is why you don't see it here. ::I think our current R:1 template has everything in either of these guides. If it's anything like with G.U., the hardcopy strategy guides should have tables with *complete* monster data, but I'm not sure since I don't have one. If it turns out the other data's never been released, though, there's no point in expanding the template... - Kuukai2 02:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Where are you getting the elements from? - Ruthborn 10:16, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::::This FAQ. I think I mentioned that earlier, along with the fact that you can also seem to tell from the card backgrounds. - Kuukai2 00:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Where shall we list the monsters mentioned in the books and manga?Ruthborn 09:54, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Are they actually new monsters or just mistranslations of existing monsters? Mistranslations would get redirects... - Kuukai2 17:29, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Just assume that they're mistranslations of existing monsters. That's what I'd do for most of the monsters that appear in SIGN and LotT. Though I'd make an exception for Data Bugs and the Skeithlike thing that Morti summons. --CRtwenty 18:07, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Perfect Guide? Do you know a place where I could get a scan, or transcript of the line from the Perfect Guide where it says Haseo=Sora? It's something that'd be very helpful to me. --CRtwenty 05:04, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Ask Shinsou Wotan for a transcript, I believe it's a statement that Ryou Misaki joined The World and made Sora. - Kuukai2 07:49, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::It never says it directly. In Haseo's RL info, it says that his R:1 character was a twin blade, and that he was in a coma for six months after getting DDed. In the timeline, Sora's player is named as Ryou Misaki. I don't have the guidebook on hand at the moment, or I'd give exact quotes. --Shinsou Wotan 22:44, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Hey Kuukai what's "A Box Full Of Dreams"? Who made it? Kite X :A humorous flash video. Some internet man named "Ike。". - Kuukai2 21:46, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah I seen it it was pretty funny. Hey since you can translate english are you and Zero gonna translate Returner? Kite X :Actually, I'm subbing it right now. Him and a few other people are translating it for me. ZeroTheBurninator Thats great!! Oh hey Zero it's me Cojin I was the one asking about the Azure knights. Kite X New .hack game Tell me what you know. Someone claims you have some information of interest. --Rpg 18:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) There is no new .hack game, dude. --AuraTwilight 18:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :There may be, but we don't know yet. The PS3 game CC2 is working on is rumored to be a single-volume .hack. Supporting evidence includes the games's genre being listed as "Action RPG", its teaser pic being taken straight from concept art of Haseo, and Yahoo listing CC2 as working on "'Tail Concerto 2' and '.hack'". Also, considering the interview we posted on dothackers, as well as a column Matsuyama did about next-gen hardware, if they do make another .hack it seems very likely that they'd announce it very soon and take advantage of blu-ray. However, even though they claimed in an ad that they would announce their new titles at their independent developers' conference, they didn't, and no one asked about it even at the Q&A, so we know nothing more at this time. Hopefully that will change soon... - Kuukai2 22:24, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::I thought someone was full of bullshit, but already found out they were wrong. Thanks for confirming it though. --Rpg 20:00, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :::There was a false alarm when a blogger who went to the conference confirmed a PS3 .hack, but several other attendees have since debunked it. Nothing to yell at anyone about, I myself thought it was most likely true when I first heard it, since it was kinda a weird blog to be lying on... - Kuukai2 20:07, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Japanese Hey Kuukai you know japanese right? I was just wondering if you could tell me the word for gang in japanese.--Cubia X 04:58, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Kuukai's not the only one, y'know >> "Dan" (Pronounced "Dahn") is the only one that comes to mind for me.--Biccy 20:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::"-dan" (団) is just a suffix for an organized group, Paw Pad Squadron even uses it.　Being a suffix, it can't be used as a word on its own. Bouryokudan means an organized crime group, though. What specific context are you going for? Japanese has a lot of words for groups and gangs... - Kuukai2 21:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC)